


【XFF】我要我們在一起

by Anstrid



Series: 我們在一起系列 [2]
Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, 舊文, 蕭受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 蕭受肉
Relationships: Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam
Series: 我們在一起系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030641





	【XFF】我要我們在一起

就是觉得你一切都刚好 甚至迷恋你流汗的味道  
喜欢看你严肃思考 乱乱的头发 傻傻的微笑  
____________________________________  
「呃…啊!」  
吓!!!?方大同不知道自己犯了什么错，还没听到鸟儿啾啾叫，半梦半醒之间竟然被不明的布料狂缠颈部，把他从梦乡中狠狠的扯出来!   
他完全呼吸不了新鲜空气，肺部紧缩得快爆掉，甫醒来就要面临长眠的危机。两手在空中无力乱抓，视野开始模糊，世界变成了跳跃的色块。  
人家总是在床上欲仙欲死。他却要在睡不够几小时的情况下被绑得快要升仙，弥留间脑部急速缺氧却醒不过来，好辛苦…救救我…

「啊呼…」在床上的无辜男人被勒得昏厥的前一刻，颈部的束缚终于放松了一点。  
方大同拼命提起松软得像棉花的手扯开扣着脖子的衬衣，另手解开睡衣的直排钮扣，张大鼻腔和喉咙疯狂吸收甘美的空气，胸膛急剧起伏，双眼红得要滴出水来。  
他预测到自己如果被不明不白的、不知因由的缠死了，肯定会变成最厉的厉鬼。  
说起「鬼」…..

方大同半瞇起酸涩的双眼，怀疑自己竟在耀眼的晨光下超不幸的被「鬼压床」的时候，那只「鬼」很配合的伸出鬼爪握紧他的手腕，用力圈出了红痕。  
长发披肩、轻飘飘得脚不触地的厉鬼顺势把他抓着衬衣的手举起，另手狂晃他肩膀，开始哀声哭诉了……  
方大同觉得如果是哀怨的哭诉还好，最恐怖的是他一来就开了嗓，用爆ROCK (肯定邻居都听到) 的声量愤怒至极的狂吼质问  
「为什么我的床上会有其它男人的衬衣!!!!!!!你昨晚背着我搞了什么!!?」

方大同被轰得一阵耳痛。这不是我的床吗，何时变成你的了…?  
他顺着被紧抓的手疑惑看向那件陌生的衬衣，努力睁大眼眸，这谁的啊…?而且连我都不能一眼分出这普通得随街买到的衬衣是否属于自己，你就已经分辨出来了。  
萧敬腾看他满脸呆滞的模样，不待他整理好混淆的脑袋，已不耐烦的抓起衬衣，像被夺了地盘的猫咪般抓起来衬衣左嗅右闻。然后毛发竖起，抬起脸怒视他，爆出火焰的眼晴炯炯发亮。  
「是谁的!!!!?」根本不是他熟悉的沐浴露的味道呀，如果大同换了沐浴露他肯定知道的…

「这…这…」方大同开始急速运转精密脑袋，记起一点了「我想是…昨晚轩仔不小心留下的。」  
萧敬腾不怒反笑，勾起弧线，整个人都被怒火冲刷得微抖，那阴恻恻的嘴角看得方大同浑身生寒。  
抛开那件皱得像梅菜干的衬衣，转身抽起地上的一条牛仔裤，啪跶一声猛掷在他的身上，撞得方大同空空如也的胃部生痛。提高了音阶，近乎大叫的问  
「冰箱所有啤酒是他不．小．心喝掉的吗?那地板上的牛仔裤、皮带、外套和袜子也是他不．小．心脱下，留在你房的吗!?」  
「咦……」方大同抓起床边的眼镜戴好，惊慌的向地板看去，一看差点没昏倒。  
地板上果真布置得超像「犯罪」现场，不属于自己的衣物抛得随处是，好像二人急不及待要「激战三百回合」而脱掉胡乱丢开一样。而且像真度高得他也吓一跳。

「方大同!你现在不给我个解释，你就死定了!」  
萧敬腾见他认真在想，气就不打从一处来，猛晃、狂晃他要晃出个说法来。  
方大同抱着隐隐作痛的头，皱起眉头拼命从脑袋中搜刮出有关的记忆。想来想去，只记得轩仔好像苦闷着说过「好窄…」吓!?「好窄」是什么!?想不起来。  
张敬轩你把我害惨了，明知道我家有个「捉奸专家」兼「野蛮女王」，你竟然陷我于不白之地，现在是跳黄河再游到尼加拉瓜大瀑布也洗不清这怨屈了。

「这…其实…」想出来一点点了。方大同双眼滴溜溜的转。  
等了很久等不到解释，萧敬腾等不及了，开始长驱直入自怨自艾的怨妇模式，尖酸得可以。  
「对啦、对啦，他高音飙得那么高、音色又甜，叫起来可不得了了，还没开始你光想就HIGH了吧，跟他水乳交融时还不爽翻天…你的和音还是那么滥交，我还是不阻你们了唉我自生自灭吧…」  
说完就要凄苦的爬下床，紧咬着牙关，痛苦得像被人插了一刀般五官皱在一团，爬了好久都没有爬下去，就在床沿徘徊。  
方大同看穿了他的把戏，伸出手把可怜兮兮的他扳过来，搂在怀中轻拍「好啦、我可以解释的啦。」  
刚才不知是谁抄起衬衣二话不说把自己勒得半死不活的，现在又变成可怜小猫了。

萧敬腾幽怨的眼神从下而上瞅着他，水润晶莹的眼神充满疑惑，用脆弱的声音说  
「你不可以骗我哦，不然我到厨房拿菜刀，像浩南哥般把你砍得血肉模糊，那就不好了。」  
方大同深吸口气，不自在的抖了抖。果然，人的本质还是改不了的。  
他故意忽略近似恐吓的威胁，娓娓道来。  
「昨晚，我跟轩仔、还有一大群圈中人唱完KTV，然后回家喝酒聊天，他喝我可没有喝哦。」  
「聊到半夜，他说太晚了不想开车回家，干脆在我家睡一晚，所以我给他铺了床垫在房中给他睡。」

_____________________________________________

  
今早

方大同模糊的被第无限次重复的手机铃声吵醒，从温暖的被子中钻出来，抽起床上另个枕头，迷糊间扔向睡地铺的男人，「轩、起来了…你迟到了。」  
张敬轩抹走唇边的透明痕迹，贪困的翻了个身，把扔中自己的枕头抱起来，揽着继续睡。  
贪睡的二人又不知不觉睡走了不少时间。

半小时后，张敬轩忽然惊醒，瞪大眼眸，手脚并用的甩开被子爬出来，脚底被地板的低温刺激而乱跳。「大同你干嘛不叫我!?我迟大到!」  
方大同揉揉双眼，「我叫过你的…」  
「音乐会彩排开始了，衣服像被果汁机绞过一样，你借我新的!」  
还没等床上睡得酣畅的男人回答，他已拉开旁边的大衣柜，抽出全新的衬衣、牛仔裤跟袜子，把自己身上的狂扯脱走，胡乱丢掉，蹦蹦跳跳的穿起方大同的衣物，埋怨「好窄…」  
大同的衣服窄得钮扣快爆掉，幸好自己也瘦，不然牛仔裤肯定卡在屁股上不去。

「我走了!掰!」张敬轩不理一室狼藉，抽起袋子就想奔去。  
方大同困极的半瞇着眼抬起头，浓浓的慵懒声音很含糊。「喂，你别把我昨晚问你的事说出去。」  
「那还用说。」  
张敬轩抄起最后脱掉的衬衣，一把向后扔，刚好整件覆盖在方大同的脸上，蒙上一层黑暗  
「你好好睡吧。」

方大同把脸上的衣服爬走，又被睡意拉入甜梦中，呼呼大睡。  
想不到再醒来时，那衬衣已转生在脖子上，差点成了勒死自己的凶器。  
* * *  
每次你都说得头头是道 你的愿望每句都做小抄  
太多人追我我也很烦恼 你却不知道  
__________________________________

「咦…」  
萧敬腾脸压在锁骨上好一阵子没说话，咦了就没有下文。  
这次又捉错奸了啦，好丢脸。

脸上有火花在跳跃，红潮漫延到胸膛上，忐忑不安好久。  
「我就知道是这样，哪有不信你，你知道我最信任你的嘛…」  
「是哦…」方大同撇撇嘴角，不以为然。  
萧敬腾弯下嘴角，巴啦巴啦的解释「我就猜到你们去唱KTV啊，所以说他高音飙得那么高、音色又甜，叫起来可不得了了，还没开始唱你光想就HIGH了吧，你的转音跟他水乳交融时还不爽翻天吗?我就是知道你俩合唱有多好听，我都快掷钱给你们开售票音乐会了，是不是?」

方大同嘴角抽搐。  
怀中人一脸谄媚，泛红的脸庞钻来钻去，双手自然的攀上来扣着背部，扣得死紧。刚才怒吼要把自己砍得血肉模糊的恋人现下贴得像牛皮糖，软绵绵的深埋在怀中。  
方大同只觉得无奈又哭笑不得，回抱他，搂着摇来摇去像两只不倒翁。

「你真的有信我吗…」  
「有啦有啦，真的有，全世界我最信你。」  
啧、你个白痴西瓜头，何德何能背着这么高质素的我偷吃。哼哼，你想吃，人家也不一定给你吃。更没人有胃口吃你，吃了还要催吐很麻烦耶，也太惨了吧。全世界只有我好心收留你啦，感恩吧。

「敬腾…」  
「嗯?」那声从喉咙间软哝出来的嗯，甜得方大同都要起鸡皮疙瘩了。

「你是不是在想我是白痴西瓜头，何德何能背着这么高质素的你偷吃。即使我想吃，人家也不一定给我吃。更没人有胃口吃我，吃了还要催吐很麻烦耶，也太惨了吧。全世界只有你好心收留我啦，还要我感恩?」  
「嗄!!?我…完全没有这样想，我那么信你，你却这样怀疑我，疑心病太重了。」

被反指责疑心病重的方大同，闷笑几声，也不跟这个死拗要争口头胜利的敬腾计较，亲吻在额头上，「好啦好啦，我对不起你啦。」  
「你现在才知道哦，幸好我大人有大量。」  
「………」

自從認識了敬騰，這種無語的時間好像變得更多了，連自己也懷疑語言能力是否急劇下降了，還是這個奸狡的傢伙愈來愈牙尖嘴利，總立於不敗之地。這樣說著，自己在他面前好像沒有勝利過，總是看著他那奸計得逞不知在得意什麼的小臉，就什麼也由著他了。軟得比綿花糖的果汁味夾心啫喱(?)還軟的心腸，常在他面前敗下陣來，又心甘命抵。唉，這就是愛情之所以為愛情嗎。  
  
蕭敬騰抬起臉，就看到方大同長睫眨啊眨的，微噘著唇，不知想什麼想得入了神。不時從嘴角溜出一兩聲低笑，臉龐微紅的像想著什麼開心又神秘的事，細細的品嚐。  
他鄙夷的撇起一邊嘴角，心中暗想，這個男人好傻啊，超級傻的。  
  
看著方大同的涮海平齊得像是用尺子量度然後一刀剪出來的，後腦勺的幼髮卻因壓在枕頭上整晚而亂翹，隨著他偷笑著搖頭晃腦的動作而彈啊彈，好活潑。而那一笑就彎成細縫的眼睛，和臉頰上兩團柔嫩又鼓鼓的肉就不提有多傻憝了。這亂亂的頭髮、傻傻的微笑。嘖嘖、還有那因透氣而扯開了鈕扣，跌了半邊衣服露出圓滑肩膀的姿態。

  
哼，裝嫩裝得挺模有樣的嘛，雖然不及大爺我年輕有活力，可是笑起來好像幼稚園小童看到午餐甜點的笑容哦，勉強、咳咳咳，非常勉強可以稱之為可愛啦。也就…滿可愛的。  
一個二十七歲的男人，這樣拼命又不知羞恥的裝嫩，他容易嗎他?  
蕭敬騰看著看著，連眼眸中蹦出了無限顆小星星也不知道。  
  
二人就如此這般突然陷入了「一想一看」的奇怪氛圍中。  
方大同把自家戀人的好處和可愛和自己的甘心想完了一輪，笑得牙也酸了，抬頭就見空氣充滿了散發著甜香的粉紅色泡沫，他臉紅了一層，想著是自己放出來的嗎?哎呀太丟臉了。  
甫低頭就見蕭敬騰雙眼都變成閃星星的形狀，閃閃惹人愛。  
  
方大同微笑撥開他臉上散亂的髮絲，不知他為什麼突然就入了這花痴狀。  
蕭敬騰伸出小舌頭把不小心劃過唇邊的指頭舔了一下，方大同就是如此觸了電，渾身一震。  
懷中人故意臉埋在鎖骨中，深深的聞著熟悉的沐浴露的香味，嘟起嘴，故意放柔聲音「大同、大同…」方大同被搔動耳窩，又是一震。  
  
「大同，雖然這件事不太可能發生，只有萬分之一的可能，其實是比萬份之一還更微小的百份比，可是萬一如果有誰那麼不幸真的看上你，那我就會很困擾，雖然他最後一定會因望塵莫及，知難而退，可是避免不必要的麻煩，我想我還是要種些草莓給你。」  
基於今天早上的大同看起上來滿好吃，為免有「瘦田沒人耕，耕開有人爭」的悲劇出現，蕭敬騰這個鐵錚錚的行動派決定坐言起行啦，把方大同的睡衣扯開就狠狠的在最當眼的位置親．下．去。  
  
一連串悶在頸窩上說的啪啦啪啦過耳不入，方大同只覺頸前一陣拉扯的痛，剛才敞開的衣領口子被拉得更大，蕭敬騰很專注的噘起兩片薄唇，尋找個正中的位置，用盡全力啄下去，然後吮起幼嫩的肌膚像喝飲料的呼嚕猛用嘴抿著。  
「痛…」方大同皺起眉，這是什麼新式的懲罰嗎。  
不是說笑，是真的被啃痛了。  
這不是在種草莓，是在種蘋果了吧，那麼大片的紅腫，說是火龍果也有人信。  
「你就隱隱爸…哎啦窩唔性福達唱乃…」埋頭苦幹的人完全沒時間搭理自己，話都含糊不清了。  
  
「什麼?...好痛呀…」完全聽不懂蕭敬騰的話，只聽懂了最明顯的「性福」兩個字。  
胸前又多一塊近似瘀青的傷痕，你根本不是在種草莓，是在種青檸!我給你開個農場慢慢種吧…  
  
蕭敬騰不耐煩的鬆口，以一副「你怎麼這樣笨」的表情看他，重新正式的說多次。  
「你就忍忍吧，為了我們幸福的將來。」  
方大同無言了幾秒，原來是「幸福」，一時大意聽錯了，好汗顏。  
咦…不對、不對!為了幸福的將來也不一定要自己受虐吧。「不如我替你也種一點，好開枝散葉。」  
  
蕭敬騰皺起秀氣的眉頭，思索了一會，「那、會很痛嗎…?」  
自己剛才可沒有在省力，很盡心的在種的，現在看大同胸前隆起一大片火燒般的紅腫，八千度近視也看得到，很是滿意。可是換成是自己就…嗯，好像很痛。  
「滿痛的…」  
方大同冷汗滑下來，看著他晶晶亮的眼神，也就不敢說謊。  
「痛你還想我受，方大同你對得起我，哼哼。」  
說完，蕭敬騰更光明正大了，繼續努力的噗噗噗的種了好幾朵。  
在方大同痛得要縮開時，伸出小舌輕舐幾下降溫，再用力的啃吻下去。  
  
「其實，軒仔跟我是好朋友…」  
方大同介乎想避又不想避之間，痛苦的撐著身子，任戀人趴在身前烙下「證據」，不禁開口解釋。  
「嗯哼。」蕭敬騰看著那片自己弄出來的草莓田，意得志滿的點點頭，開始伸出濕滑的舌尖一點一點的掃過紅腫的地方，讓方大同舒適一點。  
「呃…」方大同把脖子仰後，受不了了「呀…」一大早這樣是很刺激心臟的。  
  
蕭敬騰心生一計，眼睛轉了一圈。  
大同平時那麼靦腆，什麼甜言蜜語也藏得像秘寶似的。  
這次一定要迫他說出跟「非你不可」、「寶貝我最愛你」同系列的話來，好讓他知道我這樣年輕英俊多金有車有樓的情人得來不易。  
於是他埋首張大口作勢要用力咬下去，抬頭用誠懇的眼神看他，「跟我說些我會很想聽的話，不然我就在你兩邊各咬十次，替你豐胸，讓你明天包二奶出場。」  
  
包、包二奶!?….方大同一口氣沒提上來，差點休克。  
「………」秒針轉了幾圈，才想明白包二奶就是戴胸罩的意思。所以他是想把自己兩邊胸膛都咬得隆起大包嗎….這叫他明天怎換宣傳服，難道要包繃帶….  
  
「說!」  
利齒靠得好近，森冷冷的滲著寒氣，像兩排利刃。  
方大同心底顫慄。  
  
「嗄!?…在說、在說!我出道時已認識軒仔、不、張敬軒的，我跟他沒有任何姦情，任你多會捉也肯定捉不出來，不用擔心，真的…我跟他真的沒…」  
  
「不要聽這些!」蕭敬騰怒了，吼一句，像大白鯊的利牙對準位置快要噬落。  
而且大同的後半句明顯是暗中在嘲諷自己是醋罈子，以為聰明的他聽不出來嗎?  
而且他根本從頭到尾(?)沒懷疑過大同跟張敬軒有什麼姦情，人家看得上你個幼稚園學齡期的傻子嗎!?嗄，別以為人家沒人權(?)、沒選擇權。  
  
「再說!」  
「我一年見他很少次，他沒可能對我有非份之想啦，他心中有人了，他很專一的。真的真的。」  
  
我不要聽他的，我要聽你的!!傻子!!  
他專一、浪漫、情深似海干我什麼事，我聽你對我的甜言蜜語!!!  
  
「再說!!!」這次是真的發火了。  
「如果你不信，我下次約他出來，大家面對面說清楚好不好，我發誓他看不上我這白痴西瓜頭，我有多白痴你是知道的呀，他怎會看上我呢…」  
方大同淚漣漣，悲傷逆流成河，連自己的髮型也迫不得已出賣了。  
他還滿喜歡這個髮型的說。  
  
「我說了不要聽這些!我要咬了哦我有瘋狗症你是知道的…」  
「不、不要吧，敬騰…」  
「我要咬了!!!我咬…」  
「不…」  
「我數三聲就不給你後悔的機會了。一、二…」  
  
「好啦、好啦我說了!」  
「他有男朋友的啦!!!!!!!!」  
方大同抱頭大叫，響徹整間房。(鄰居肯定聽到)  
  
「…………」  
蕭敬騰呆若木雞，想迫供要方大同說出很愛很愛自己的話，竟然迫出了不得了的爆料。  
這意料之外的「好運」令他不懂反應，怔然的張大嘴望向愧疚的方大同，吞不下的津液就從嘴角滴答、滴答滑落在方大同的胸膛上。  
  
「你說…他有什麼…?」  
「呃…女朋友。」方大同瞪大雙目，目不轉晴的，勾起僵硬的微笑。  
在心中對張敬軒跪下用了大概二百個響頭道歉。  
  
「你剛才不是這樣說的…」  
「我說錯了。」一秒回應。  
  
「方大同，你說謊的樣子我閉上眼、只用腳趾也感應得出來。」  
「嗯…厲害。」他還能說什麼。  
  
「你把朋友的料爆出來了，大同好沒品哦。」  
「………」  
  
「他的男朋友是誰，是誰是誰!?」  
蕭敬騰把臉湊得非常近，興致勃勃的追問。  
「咳咳，你自己去找新聞吧…」

你不特別姐妹都向我發出警告

你的好其實他們都不知道

____________________________________

『敬騰，你隔幾天不是會見到軒仔，千萬別不小心說漏嘴啊…』  
『行啦，你以為我是誰。我絕對不會說漏嘴的。』  
  


張敬軒很早就聽聞過蕭敬騰的名字，也在幾年前方大同上網不斷REPLAY同一段台灣歌唱節目時注意過他的出道歷程，更別提每次在錄影休息時間抄起他的MP4，裡頭都塞滿這男子渾厚有力的歌聲，早耳熟能詳了。三年前他問大同，你對他…?大同把臉別過一邊沒有回應，紅潮卻爬滿全身。月前大同打來不小心愉悅的說了「我的他」，他就明瞭了所有，那聲「我的」不是隨便的稱呼，若不是隔著整片大西洋在通話，其實他非常想看那靦腆男人說漏嘴後，漲得似蕃茄的臉色。  
  
聽說他的他，是個擁有同樣溫文拘謹氣質的男人，也有聽說他已不是那麼害羞了，畢竟仍是年輕，那活潑的性格衝破了羞澀冒出來，閃礫如剛打磨而出的鑽石般奪目。那麼多聽說，他今天終於在劉老師的音樂會彩緋中遇上這個堪稱傳奇的男人了。  
  
「夏天姐、蕭同學。」張敬軒扯起有禮的微笑，伸手「我是張敬軒，叫我軒仔可以了。」  
正在背歌詞的蕭敬騰抬起臉，急忙的伸手交握，晃兩晃，忐忑不安的喚「你好，軒仔。」  
「我常聽大同提起你哦。」張敬軒悠閒的坐下來，眨眨單眼。  
「他也常提起你…」蕭敬騰更緊張了，搓著雙手，好像椅子上有刺尖弄得他坐不下去，臉上有抹尷尬的色彩，聲線微弱。  
  
張敬軒微笑微笑，顯出溫文大哥哥的模樣。是誰說他有時像個小惡魔的，現下看來，完全還是甫出道那個害羞得像初生稚兒的男人啊，又斯文又白淨。哪裡像跟魔鬼有血緣關係了，根本就是小天使的近親好不好?張敬軒心底的保護慾被激起千層浪，明明這男人身上還藏著天使的小號角，他很懷疑方大同是被什麼糊到眼了。  
  
「是哦，那我們早已熟悉彼此啦。」張敬軒又坐近了一點點。  
旁邊的夏天見他們愈來愈投契，也不打擾二人的對話，站起身來。  
「我出去買個飲料呀，軒仔你喝什麼?」  
「不用了，謝謝。」  
張敬軒疑惑，他好像看到夏天說要離開時，蕭同學的雙眼亮了亮。  
  
待夏天走遠後，蕭同學才抬起低垂很久的臉，雙眼閃閃生輝，充滿期待的盯著自己。  
張敬軒被望得一陣心跳加快。到底什麼回事。  
  
「軒仔，我有些事情想請教你…」  
「好哦，我知道的一定會答的，隨便問吧。」  
張敬軒放下心來，從背包抽出水壺，扭開蓋子開始咕嚕咕嚕吞起來。  
他想敬騰一定是想請教一些音樂上的問題吧，說是請教他也不敢當，他只是入行比他早而已。  
  
「那我問了…」蕭敬騰仍是那副坐立不安的模樣，像有誰在他耳邊大喊會直接昏倒。  
「嗯嗯。」害得張敬軒緊張起來，心臟提到嗓子口。  
  
「你跟你的他第一次是怎麼開始的?」  
於是蕭敬騰就像個乖巧的學生，微頷首誠懇、清晰的壓低聲量問道。  
  
「噗喇!!!!!」  
張敬軒一口水沒吞下去，全噴出來!!  
  
「我…跟誰?」  
張敬軒臉色爆紅。非常忙碌的抽起面紙瘋狂抹桌子，腦袋混淆一片，完全不知該說什麼。  
「你的他。」蕭敬騰很有耐心的重覆一次，整張臉仍是等待老師回應的好奇寶寶的樣子。  
  
「誰啊…什、什麼第一次…?什麼…」  
天啊，這是什麼奇怪的問題!!?張敬軒已經理不出頭緒來，只能像鸚鵡般覆述，結巴得沒道理。  
他的心跳都快得衝破一百八十了，還在持續跳升。  
  
「你和你的他的第一次。」  
蕭敬騰抿起薄唇，臉頰紅紅的又堅持要問。  
張敬軒無言。小蕭同學，你就只重覆這句我也聽不明白啊。(其實他明白…..)  
他們就莫名其妙的開始了這猶如雞鴨之間的不明對話。  
  
「你不明白嗎?你．的．他。」  
唉，好煩啊，大同又不讓我說漏嘴，這軒仔到底有沒有聽懂我想問的事情啊。  
  
「我知道啦…」喂喂，小蕭同學，你說慢一點不代表人家就會明白，可最糟糕的、最慘的是他真的聽明白了，嗚哇!誰來救救命啊!?誰都好，把我拉離這奇怪的氛圍吧。  
  
可是方圓百里，整個化妝間猶如死城，沒人過來搭訕也沒助手遞零食，像為了他們開闢了安靜的空間，這二人獨處的空間逐步把他推入絕境，欲哭無淚。  
  
「咳、咳、咳，誰告訴你的…?」張敬軒把嘴邊的水漬抹去，哀怨的尋找脫身機會。  
這男孩真猛，他不應該小覤他的。  
「絕．對不是方大同。」蕭敬騰兩邊嘴角拉得老高給個大大的燦爛笑臉。  
張敬軒回望他笑得太牽強反而敗露事蹟的臉，嘴角抽搐，無奈至極。  
「………」  
  
所以絕對就是方大同。  
大同還真夠朋友，我早該猜到了，你這知己沒話說的。  
  
「所以你要知道什麼…」  
張敬軒雙眼亂瞟，就是不想直視他有神的雙眼，不好意思到極點。  
手很癢想撥打大同的電話，叫他把自家的那只提回去，好好照顧，別讓他隨便跑出來問人家如此難以啟齒的事情。這些事情不該你們兩口子慢慢關好門研究的，怎麼問到我頭上來。  
  
「我想知道你們第一次啊…」  
之前不是說過了嗎。  
蕭敬騰說得嘴都痠了，還是沒問出什麼來，心急得要死。  
  
「那時候你痛不痛?」聽說被進入的人會超痛的。  
蕭敬騰非常擔憂的皺起眉頭，緊張兮兮。  
  
「噗唰!!!!」聽到這勁爆的問題，忍不住噴了一次。  
張敬軒還在想開脫的理由，隨手拿起水又再喝起來，怎料水沒喝到幾口，又全灑在桌子上。  
  
蕭敬騰很自動自覺的抽幾張面紙遞上去，雙眼猶如小貓看到逗貓棒般期待。  
張敬軒接過來抹拭嘴角，現在芒刺在背的換成他了，渾身不對勁起來，又脫離不了。  
什麼痛不痛…這是什麼問題啊…  
  
「你怎麼問這個…」張敬軒一直不正面回應，就是虛虛的反問。  
誰都好，把這好奇寶寶拎走啊，我現下精神很緊張。夏姐買飲料買到大西洋去了?  
他以喝水為掩飾，裝成非常忙的樣子，我很忙、很忙，沒時間答這些私人問題。  
這些你去問大同讓他親身指導比較快吧。從沒見過如此積極的小受。  
他的神經都糾纏成一團了。  
  
「因為我怕他會很痛，弄傷他就不好了。」  
他也不想問如此私人的問題啊，可是他看大同的身體如此薄，搞不好受個小傷就死掉了，令他無法不擔心這操作性的實際問題。  
他可不想第一次把大同搞得下不了床，當然要找個有豐富年資的人來教授、詢問一下才行。  
  
「噗唰!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!」  
張敬軒已不想再覆述他猛噴水的理由了。  
總之，他今天新買的整壺蒸餾水就是如此悲哀的消耗掉的。  
  
「你、你你，原來你…」張敬軒說不出來了。  
這男孩又白又比大同矮，怎麼看都不應該是弄痛人家那個，而該是被弄痛那個吧。  
蕭同學，你是不是搞錯了什麼啊…  
  
「對啊，不然你以為我是什麼。無論是什麼，你都猜錯啦。」  
蕭敬騰擺擺手，驕傲的仰起臉，鼻孔哼出囂張的氣來。  
  
「……」張敬軒看他那勝利的小樣，呆了幾秒，忍俊不禁歡樂的笑出來。  
「哈哈哈，看來我真的猜錯了。」  
終於放鬆了緊繃的心情。這件事看上來比想像中好玩得多了，而且很有參與的價值。  
他怎可能放過報復大同的機會呢!  
  
「可是你也對我估算錯誤啦，我才不會痛。」  
  
蕭敬騰仔細的盯緊他幾秒，「你…你也，原來…」  
張敬軒勾起微笑，看蕭敬騰目定口呆的樣子，有反將了一軍的感覺。  
「嗯。」  
* * *  
  
當你說生活要腳踏實地最重要  
你亂有想法我當場就為你傾倒  
___________________________

  
原來張敬軒的想法是，二人見面的時間不多，蕭敬騰也不能認真討教到什麼，最多是在核心的外圍邊緣地方似有若無的討論下算交差了。然後自己該傳信息去嘲笑方大同了，哇哈哈哈。  
他胡亂抽起化妝室的小膠袋作個樣子，告訴好學生模樣的蕭敬騰說「要用安全套，一定，不能貪圖舒服哦，不然會後悔的。」蕭敬騰嘴唇微張，輕喃「如果不用他會很不適嗎?」自己說「對，還可能會生病。」哦，很專心聽課的男人點頭，一臉嚴肅。  
  
張敬軒忽然又有點同情起方大同了。  
你自求多福吧。  
  
甫說完幾句，夏天便抱著眾人的飲料回來了，說「要綵排囉」。蕭敬騰端著一到焦慮的臉，顯然是還不想走，最後被扯走了。臨出門還一步三回頭，看得張敬軒冷汗直冒。  
  
深覺事情不會如此簡單的張敬軒，可悲地發覺自己第六感太靈驗。  
蕭敬騰深宵的一通電話把自己約到樓下便利店，抱著七分八卦三分不願的心情，張敬軒最後還是害怕自己的爽約，沒傳遞到正確知識會讓大同或敬騰因行為不當，失血過多死在床上，只套好便服戴起口罩奔到店門。  
  
蕭敬騰離遠便向自己招手，待距離拉近後說「你有什麼想買的嗎?」  
張敬軒疑惑，明明是你喚我在這等的，想想自己也要買夜宵就跟著進店了。  
  
待張敬軒繞到便利店的另一頭，蕭敬騰開始緊張的撥打電話。  
電話接通了，他掩著發聲位「喂，大同嗎?」  
「嗯，你還不睡哦?綵排順利嗎?」  
「順利啊，我問你哦…」他站在隱閉的角落，瞇起雙眼仔細端詳櫃台前的一排小盒子。  
各式各樣，花款百出。  
  
「你喜歡什麼口味的冰淇淋?」  
「嗯?為什麼問我?你就挑你喜歡的嘛。」方大同的右手按在滑鼠上忙過不停。  
「我想吃你喜歡的口味不行嗎!?」  
蕭敬騰清清喉嚨，聲音壓得更低了，連甜言蜜語都說成威脅口吻。  
  
「可以啦、可以啦。」方大同輕笑，誤會戀人太害羞而惱羞成怒。  
「那哈密瓜吧。」  
你非得要「吃」如此冷門的口味嗎?蕭敬騰皺起眉頭從左到右看一遍。「沒有耶。」  
「…蘋果?」  
蕭敬騰咧起嘴又從右到左看多次，生氣了「沒有啦!!」  
  
「巧克力總有了吧…」方大同小心翼翼。  
「呼…」鬆好大一口氣的蕭敬騰拍拍胸口，你早說巧克力嘛。  
「那你要超薄還是零感特薄，咦，還有顆粒的…」現在的安全套真的日新月異啊，還那麼多花款的，廠商還真想叫人在如此尷尬的位置佇足細看啊?  
  
「嗄…?」聽不清楚的方大同側頭。  
「不是、不是啦，是說你喜歡吃有薄脆片的還是有巧克力碎顆粒的?」  
「有顆粒的吧。」問得好仔細哦。  
  
「你…口味真重啊大同…」蕭敬騰滑下冷汗。  
「什…麼啦?」愈說愈奇怪了。  
「沒事沒事，我這就去買了，一定超好吃的。我回房再打給你哦，拜拜。」  
一連串話溜出來，蕭敬騰不待方大同回答便卡嚓掛了線。  
  
深吸口氣，跟自己精神喊話了一輪，鞋踵一旋便啪躂啪躂奔到櫃台前。  
俯身抓出一盒目標物轉頭像火箭般衝到張敬軒身邊，不著痕跡的扔入籃子。  
臉龐紅得非常可疑的說「一、一起買。」  
  
他自以為扔得很自然很偷天換日的那小盒子，其實大刺刺的躺在一包泡麵上。  
紅色的包裝紙襯得其上的白色小盒異常顯眼。  
「………」  
原來採購得很高興的張敬軒眼見這小東西天外起飛來，凌空而至，啞口無言。  
  
在看到巧克力味旁大字標題附注有矽膠顆粒時，數秒內臉變了幾個顏色。  
「你想他死哦…」他的手顫抖的抓起那盒罪惡源頭。  
你們第一次不用玩這樣HIGH吧。  
張敬軒哭笑不得搖搖頭，把那盒子隨手放在旁邊的高架子上。  
  
「你不用搞這樣多啦，我有。」  
原來這是個白痴的陰謀啊。  
  
蕭敬騰耳朵動了動，露出小狗般靈動的眼神看他。  
  
「對啦我有。」他轉身去結帳。  
蕭敬騰從後緊緊跟隨「你為什麼出差也帶著這些?」  
「呃、你管我。」  
「你的他要來找你嗎?」  
「嗯…可能吧。」  
  
「軒仔，你有巧克力味的嗎，大同說他喜歡…」  
認識不夠幾小時已經摒棄掉姓氏，直接裝熟了。  
「…有吧…」真不明白他為什麼如此堅持在口味方面。  
  
二人走出門口時，蕭敬騰又突發奇想了。  
「我拿了你會夠用嗎，你不夠用怎麼辦…」  
「…………」  
  
大同，我想我明白了。  
世界上果真有這種讓人恨得牙癢癢又不忍心用力揍的惡魔型天使。  
* * *  
想你想得我都不能睡覺  
快生病了你知不知道  
________________________

  
蕭敬騰把小雨傘都穩妥收好後，還是沒有離開的意思，讓原想洗澡完畢好好撥電話給戀人道晚安的張敬軒又無奈又沒辦法。眼見男人坐得端正東張西望，一再忽略自己的逐客令，他只好嘆口氣，知道今晚不「傳授」什麼法寶大概熬到天荒地老也不能脫身。  
  
於是他思索半晌，轉身從歌迷送的花籃中抽出一根新鮮澄黃的香蕉，扔到蕭敬騰懷中。  
被凌空迴旋的水果輕撃中，他一臉惘然的抬起臉，禮貌的微笑「我不餓。」  
「吃吧。」張敬軒給他個曖昧的微笑，眼睛眨得快抽筋了，暗示應該很足了。  
香蕉耶，平常人都知道是什麼意思吧。  
  
蕭敬騰委屈的盯著優美地彎曲、堅挺的黃蕉，被迫著吃，只好單手把皮都剝掉，張大口…  
把蕉肉伸到口腔最深的地方，半根立時隱沒在濕潤的嘴中。  
正當張敬軒覺得他孺子可教的時候，他卻「咯嚓」一聲不客氣的把燸軟的蕉肉咬斷，快速的吞下半根!!  
張敬軒幾乎聽見上下排牙齒閤動的響聲…  
  
「喂，你幹嘛把大同咬斷了…」張敬軒扶額無奈。  
蕭敬騰握著餘下半根，瞪圓雙目，大聲嚷嚷。  
「嗄!這是大同嗎!?你怎麼不告訴我，我把他咬開兩段了啊…」  
「大同對不起嗚…我不知道你有這樣長的啊…嗚」  
  
蕭敬騰一直摟著香蕉在耍寶、裝哭，張敬軒看著也忍俊不禁的溜出笑意，他開始有點明白大同為什麼會被這小子迷倒了。這個不按理出牌的魔王。  
  
「好啦，我估算錯誤囉，也許大同真的沒有那麼…長。」  
他微笑踱步到冰箱前，拉開櫃門，抽出一根剛才買的牛奶圓冰棒，再次扔到蕭敬騰懷中  
「試這根吧。」  
  
「耶~」蕭敬騰拆開包裝紙，盯著好幾秒，臉龐卻開始燙紅，咳咳咳。  
「來，看著我。」  
  
抬頭見張敬軒白皙的臉頰也漸染上緋色，清清喉嚨，手中拿著同樣的牛奶冰棒，深吸口氣，像下了重大決心。他在心中呢喃，方大同你這次欠我人情還不完了。  
  
然後緩緩伸出腥紅色的舌尖舐上冰棒的頂端，煽情又溫柔的前後掃，冰棒被熱力溶化了一點，滑下幾滴奶白色甜汁，沿著柱身傾斜，那火熱的舌頭又順著它流動的方向把汁液吮吸掉，吞嚥，喉頭滑動的聲音在蕭敬騰聽來異常清晰。晃神間，小蛇溜到圓滑的頂端沿弧度繞圈子，繞了幾圈，才把半根都含進潮濕的口腔中…  
  
媽呀，我要流鼻血了。  
蕭敬騰臉頰爆紅，腦袋發漲，羞赧到極限，聽到心跳在幾何級的跳躍。  
以致接下來一大串動作他都是半瞇著眼看的，不敢光明正大的看。  
  
「好了…」張敬軒差不多舔得整根的表層都溶化了，滑成手背上一大灘半透明的甜液，才放鬆酸軟的口腔，抬起臉說「換你…」  
  
雙眸一瞥，就見蕭敬騰緊咬著下唇，臉紅像熟透的蝦子，忐忑不安地盯著床沿。  
羞澀像狂潮般湧向張敬軒，咳咳，明明是你要我教的，現在幹嘛一副被我迫良為娼的表情啊?  
  
「換、換我了嗎…?」  
「對、呃你有看清吧?」  
  
「算有吧…」其實沒有放膽看。  
蕭敬騰張大嘴對著冰棒猶豫再三，學著前輩，伸出豔紅的舌頭觸碰冰涼的頂端…  
舌尖麻了、哎呀…舌頭好僵硬哦，接下來怎麼辦…好難啊。  
他呼吸都屏住了，認真又努力的撥動著軟舌務求學得似模似樣…  
  
手機鈴聲卻不適時的響起來，蕭敬騰幾乎緊張得把冰棒都扔了。  
好不容易穩住急跳的心臟，抄起電話，看到是大同打來更心虛了。  
「喂，大同…」  
「敬騰，你回房了嗎，在做什麼?」  
  
「在、在吃冰棒…」他可沒說謊。  
「哦，對了我有事情要問你耶，我們後天約了吃飯嘛。我想弄個甜品，你想吃熱的還是冰的?」  
  
「冷的吧。」蕭敬騰盯著眼前那噴發出霧氣的冰棒說。  
「哦，冰的太刺激了吧…」方大同緊盯電腦塋幕含糊的說。  
  
「嗯?」  
「沒事沒事，那就冰的吧。那個有香味的沒香味的，這什麼啊…」  
「什麼?」  
  
「沒事啦，你愛吃香草的還是草莓口味的?」  
「草莓!」這次蕭敬騰高興的選擇了。  
「嗯，就這樣說定囉，先拜拜啦，你早點睡。」  
  
蕭敬騰掛了線，幸福又甜甜的微笑，手腕卻傳來一陣冰涼。  
糟了，原來冰棒已急速溶化了半。他還沒學滿師的啊。  
  
想從紙盒中抽出衛生紙來急掉，紙盒卻被張敬軒扔到老遠。  
「不要用紙巾。」  
「用、用什麼…」  
  
不用紙抹掉還能怎樣弄乾，他問完就明白了。  
* * *  
不想出去攪和太無聊  
還是回家想你比較重要  
___________________

  
把標榜著「冰極刺激、草莓香味」的潤滑劑扔進網上的購物籃，方大同暗暗吸氣。  
只有自己一個人在網上性商店購物時已會緊張得快昏厥，草木皆兵，何況身邊坐著深諳內情的人，緊盯著自己的一舉一動，他覺得呼吸道都快萎縮了。  
  
「大同，別選這個。」  
這麼一句溫馨的提醒，差點把方大同從椅子嚇上天花板。「為、為什麼…」  
「冰感的太刺激了，你想他死哦。」你們第一次不用玩這樣HIGH吧。  
  
按下DELET的一剎那，方大同也彷彿放下心頭大石舒口氣。  
「買最普通的就可以了。」  
臉容姣好的男人伸出手移開滑鼠，剔選普通的款式，很快完成交易。  
  
「你懂得用嗎?」  
熱心幫忙的男人眼見好友快口吐白泡了，只好用十倍親和力的微笑來溶化他的緊張。  
「不、不懂。」不過為了製造美好的回憶也為了敬騰，他要拉下面子去學。  
「你要教我嗎…?」  
  
「這是你找我的目的吧。」男人眉開眼笑，搖搖頭，轉身從隨身包中掏出一小罐東西。  
方大同定神一看，這不就是剛才自己用信用卡購下的潤滑劑麼。  
臉色更紅了，極乎輕微的點頭像頸椎僵硬化。  
  
「來，看著我。」男人按開罐子的彈力蓋子，整罐倒轉，需臾罐口便滑出一道透明帶黏力的液體，倒出來似凝膠般彷彿帶著清涼的感覺。  
男人的兜起掌心沾滿了滑液，說「你的手也伸出來吧。」  
方大同倒抽口氣，不知所措幾秒才照辦，果然，涼涼似果凍的潤滑劑很快便擠到掌心上，他顫抖的捧著這攤毫不純潔的液體，小心翼翼的，臉紅耳赤。  
  
「摩擦一下…」男人把另一只手掌閣上雙互犘擦著，再打開來，兩掌間的液體忽然變得更黏稠了，藕斷絲連的在手指間牽扯著，某些變成了半透明的白色。  
方大同看到這畫面渾身都在發燙，忙不迭照做，摩擦了幾下發現手中的液體除了密度變了，更有種溫感，微微的溫熱。「會熱…」  
  
「對啊，會變熱。」男人也尷尬的紅了臉。  
他轉身尋找目標，卻見客廳角落緊挨著幾根以發泡膠製成的演唱會打氣棒，這正合用。  
「用那個可以嗎?」  
方大同順他視線看去，這、這是敬騰演唱會專用的紫光打氣棒，他有很多根，只是想不到會在這場合上派上用場。「好、可以。」  
  
男人抽起塋光棒，把塞在中心的圓蓋子拔掉，再把中間的燈絲倒出來，手中赫然出現了一管空心的圓筒了。他把圓筒遞上，跟方大同說「你試試搽進裡邊。」  
方大同接過圓筒，狂吞口水，拼命在心中跟蕭敬騰道歉。  
對不起，我不知道有一天要拿你的打氣棒做這種訓練的。  
  
方大同一開始便想把五指都塞進裡頭，卻功敗垂成，五指的體績太大了，根本不能一次性的進去，於是他又轉用三根手指，卻仍是很辛苦才能勉強伸進筒中。  
  
男人按住他的手阻止他急進的動作，苦笑「你這樣硬塞，他會痛死的。」  
「啊…對不起…」  
吶吶的道歉，歛下眼簾，方大同像是對著嚴厲老師的乖學生，立即把手指抽出來。  
  
「首先用一根手指，慢慢的伸進去，等適應了再抽出來，慢慢的哦…」  
眼見方大同羞赧的垂下頭，男人擔心的輕喚一聲。  
方大同心中的思緒左繞右繞，只有一個念頭最清明，他不想讓敬騰受一丁點苦。  
於是他深吸口氣、下定決心為自己打氣，放膽學習，加緊跟著男子的指導去做……  
* * *  
今天我要認真地思考  
向你表白你會不會嚇跑  
_____________________

  
蕭敬騰按下門鈴，極力掩飾不安的心情，頻頻換氣。  
記起軒仔前幾分鐘傳來的「巧克力帶了嗎?」的短信就更緊張了。  
穩住、淡定。什麼時候也要表現出充分的大將之風。  
  
實心桃木門被門開了，方大同穿得非常正式，尤如準備參加大型頒獎典禮般隆重。身穿白襯衫配絲質亮面堅挺的黑西裝，還打著領帶擦亮了皮鞋。  
哦，雖然不是第一次看大同盛裝打扮，可這次是不同的，因為他是為了自己才如此悉心。蕭敬騰心中粉紅泡泡亂冒，看著他溫文爾雅得像紳士的微笑，不禁勾起更大的笑弧。  
  
「哦你穿上了。」方大同輕說，「很配襯。」  
蕭敬騰穿著緞面的悠閒禮服，優雅又裝模作樣的轉了個圈，俯身作出感謝的姿勢。  
「你送的，當然合適。」  
想想他就莞爾了，為什麼大同那麼清楚自己的身材啊，連胸圍跟腰圍都天衣無縫，真奇怪。  
目前為止，他只知道大同的身高而已，不過想到待會就可以把他摸透透，就不禁嘿嘿嘿嘿的邪笑出來。  
  
方大同見他掩著臉不知在笑什麼，也跟著傻笑起來。  
兩人就是如此呵呵呵、哈哈哈的笑了一分鐘才醒覺彼此都在陶醉於自己的幻想，趕緊裝沒事，踏回屋內。  
  
客廳的昏暗都被桌面的幾根燭光點亮了，主人家準備了豐盛的晚餐跟悠揚的古典音樂。  
果然很像大同的風格，就不知道他搞這樣隆重，是不是因為有預感會被自己像大餐一樣吃掉。  
呵呵呵、哈哈哈。大同好乖啊。  
  
方大同看著對座的人在大啖牛排，還毫不自覺的喝著摻有輕微酒精的有氣果汁，喝得臉紅潤潤的，愈發可愛。聽說酒精能讓腦神經興奮，想到敬騰待會可以少受點苦，就不禁期望他吃更多，咳咳，待會都是體力活。  
嘿嘿嘿、嘻嘻嘻。敬騰真可愛。  
  
於是一個低頭猛切牛排呵呵笑，一個用餐巾掩嘴嘻嘻笑，又各自詭異的笑了好久才開始對話。  
「敬騰，你有跟軒仔聊到嗎?」  
「有哦，可是時間太趕了，只來得及綵排跟早餐時聊幾句，我還替他簽CD。」  
這都是他跟軒仔合計騙大同的啦。  
「嗯，我在微博看到了。」  
  
「他人很和善吧。」  
「嗯，好親切哦，很願意分享心得耶。」  
「那就好了，下次你來香港也可以約飯局。」  
「沒錯。」  
  
晚餐在愉快的氣氛下完結了，方大同拉著蕭敬騰在客廳中央跳慢舞。  
亂跳的，幾次都踏到對方的腳背卻哈哈大笑，像不倒翁般晃來晃去。  
跳著跳著就自然的擁抱在一起了。  
  
彼此的體溫烘在肌膚上，慢慢滲入血管中，很溫暖。  
不捨得放手了。  
  
「大同…」軟語呢喃比什麼旋律都動聽。  
「嗯?」  
  
「你能說你很喜歡我嗎。」  
「可以。我真的很喜歡你。」  
  
  
  
方大同擁著他轉了個半圈。  
「敬騰，我有東西送你。我們一起進房好不好。」  
「甜品嗎?」  
  
「呃、對…」他都忘了自己瞎編的事了。  
「好，我也有帶巧克力給你哦。」  
哈哈哈哈，很好吃的巧克力哦、一定令你回味無窮的。  
* * *  
再貴的衣服送我都不要  
只要你對我好  
___________________________

  
蕭敬騰從不知道方大同房中有這張KING SIZE的床。  
大得很誇張，夠四個成年人睡了。  
  
「嘩哦，你睡得超不穩的。」  
不然怎會買如此大的床，方便翻來覆去的睡。  
  
「咳咳、對啊。」  
方大同微紅了臉，可是在黝黑的房間下倒是看不出來。  
  
蕭敬騰在他房間左看看右摸摸，參觀得不亦樂乎。  
在看到茶几的小燈旁放著自己跟他的合照後，便三步併兩步衝過去，半個身子撲上彈性的大床，伸出雙手抽起來看。  
看完了驕傲又囂張的仰起下巴，哼哼，就知道你睡前要看著我，夢才會甜。  
知道不能沒有我了吧。  
  
他看得津津有味。  
想著這照片都舊了，待會不如拍張裸照放入相框，讓大同看到便想起自己有多威猛吧。  
想到這兒他又忍不住把臉埋在枕頭中，像偷到大米的老鼠般吱吱咕咕的笑，笑著笑著…  
  
「咦…」  
頸背忽然傳來一陣滾燙的溫熱。  
他紮實的感到溫暖又柔軟的唇瓣壓上敏感的後頸，縮起肩膀，背脊的雞皮疙瘩全豎起。  
  
「Hey。」  
大同性感沙啞的聲線飄進耳廓，哈出來的熱氣鑽入骨髓。  
他渾身發麻了，說話就說話，靠那麼近幹嘛啊。  
  
「要吃甜品了嗎?」蕭敬騰想翻身而起，但背部已被大同的胸膛壓得動彈不得。  
「對啊…」  
  
大同你為什麼用這樣虛的聲音說話。  
你剛才沒吃飽嗎。  
弄得我後腦都麻了，渾身不對勁。  
  
此時方大同的雙手卻開始摸上胸膛，緩緩把禮服外套脫掉了。  
蕭敬騰沒想太多，縮手讓他順利脫走外套，還處在糊塗狀態，想著我不冷啊。  
  
「敬騰，你有聽過送情人禮服的典故嗎?」  
「沒有…」  
  
修長的手潛到襯衣前方，開始慢條斯理的解開鈕扣，手勢純熟得彷彿衣服是他縫製的。  
蕭敬騰吸口涼氣，要掙又掙不開。  
方大同在他耳邊解釋  
「送戀人衣服，是為了親手把它脫掉。」  
  
  
蕭敬騰在心中哀嚎。  
  
不、不、不是這樣的啊。  
我才是要把你脫光的人。  
角色調轉了啦、調轉了!!大同!  
  


原來略嫌低溫的唇在被體溫烘暖之後，竟然出奇的熾熱起來，沿著後頸的突起骨椎一直烙下細碎的吻。如果讓蕭敬騰形容，那就像是被一小塊束成翹起花瓣狀的絲綢，不斷摩擦。而摩擦是會引起靜電的。滋滋啵啵炸開讓自己毛孔都擴張起來了。

最要命的是大同沒有徵求自己同意便執意的脫鈕釦，而他的雙手好死不死的被壓制在身旁，很難從鐵臂般的箝制中掙出來。

「唔...」身後男人的呼吸聲漸漸急速，熱氣噴灑在極其細膩的白皙肌膚上，讓他不自禁的仰起頭。

一方面是對於今晚的親熱作了充分的心理準備，一方面是不想被吻幾下便忸怩的掙扎太沒男人氣勢，所以蕭敬騰心中暗允調轉脫衣服的先後次序。先讓大同「服待」自己脫衣也很好，待會他鯉魚翻身後再慢慢把大同剝光不遲。這樣想著，他放鬆了戒備，享受被撫摸的感覺。

蕭敬騰不再使力扭動，對方大同來說應該是好事一樁。但是他那均稱的四肢優雅地舒展，呈現出與平日活潑形象不同的慵懶感覺，指尖撥弄著白色床單，髮絲散亂掩去了半邊臉，從他的角度只看到幾近完美的下巴輪廓。戀人在無邪的表象下隱藏著令他無法呼吸的誘惑。

脆弱得似乎一折就會斷的男人，卻又蘊含著那麼堅強的力量跟性格。

此時此刻，這巨大的反差流露出令人難以承受的活色生香。

他從不知道，蕭敬騰只是舒坦的躺在床上，半睜著眼眸，乖順如小貓般趴伏在自己的懷裡，便能夠帶來如此強烈的吸引力。

自己送的禮服都還端莊的穿在身上呢。

他把手臀撐到蕭敬騰的耳邊，臉頰與他貼得很近，柔軟的肌膚互相觸碰。他聽到戀人因為肌膚相貼的溫馨而輕喃。一股激流因這軟甜的呢喃襲來，方大同深閉雙目，然後睜開燃著慾火的眸子，輕咬了耳垂一下。蕭敬騰身軀一顫，年輕的身體只要與他人相貼便無法壓抑慾望，更何況與最喜歡的人在廝磨，伏在背上帶來壓迫感的男人同樣叫他心癢難耐。

在確定了蕭敬騰真的如貓咪般乖巧，胸前的靈活指尖才繼續動作，把鈕釦帶點急躁的撥開，冰涼的手掌鑽入衣襟。被手掌貼上的男人打個機靈，睜圓雙目，弓起腰身「嗚…」

原來熱似發燒的身體突然被寒冷刺激，讓他委屈地躲開，但往後縮卻只是更深埋男人的胸膛，根本無處可逃。他只好埋怨「冷…啊…」

「你沒穿底衣…」方大同的獨有氣息鑽入耳廓，蕭敬騰剎那感覺腦神經都麻痺了半，變得思考不了。含糊的應了聲對啊，臉龐卻熊熊燃燒起來。

他原打算把大同撲倒再激戰連場，在埋身肉博之時還要脫這樣多層嫌煩，所以才不打底的。

這、這可不是向你謟媚討好的技倆哦，別說得這樣曖昧。

鼻息變得很濃密，想到貼在自己心臟的手是那麼修長跟優美，不禁聯想到尖削的指頭在肌腱上跳舞的快感。蕭敬騰丟臉的發覺自己下身更沈重了，渾身輕飄飄，只有那塊最腫脹。

大同還沒有真的對自己做什麼就如此興奮，不爭氣啊。

此時，男人好像聽到他心裡話，變成行動派了。

指頭滑過粉色幼嫩的尖端，如閃電般又羞恥又激烈的騷麻一湧而上。

「呀哈…」蕭敬騰幾乎把身體捲成球狀，眼角濕潤了。

方大同單手扣緊他的腰，被他激烈的反應燃點，帶點橫蠻的再出動指頭，準確的用拇指跟食指捏住堅挺得幾乎刺破空氣的蓓蕾，稍微施力捏緊。

「不、不要…大同…」

媽呀他怎麼會喊出這樣脆弱的嬌喘，失守在這個小環節上!?

明明是毫無功能只有裝飾作用的兩點，被挑撥竟然帶來如此澎湃的刺激，還害他一下手足無措得著急逃避，像女人般矯情求饒，連自己都受不了。

他應該落落大方的享受大同的愛撫，現在這處子般的反應讓自己羞怯到極點了。

可是快感從不跟主人打商量的，要來就來，才不理你想要強裝瀟灑。

大同把肆無忌憚的手收回去，蕭敬騰剛鬆口氣，他的唇齒便細細的隔著襯衣啃咬到肩上，扣腰的手情色地在大腿外側遊移。而剛才讓自己糗了的指尖，竟然在離開不夠半分鐘又連著藕斷絲連的透明重臨舊地!

大、大同把指頭舔濕了再來撫摸…

繃緊充血的雄蕊被揉得紅腫起來，乳暈興奮的漲大，尖端則顫抖的受著指甲的刮弄，兩邊輪流夾擊，花蕊被搓得濕潤透著微亮，彷彿裹上亮晶晶的糖衣。

酥麻的昏陶感幾乎把蕭敬騰迫得尖叫，卻死命壓下來了。

「啊哈!啊嗯…喂、喂大同好了住手…」

太色情了。

雖然他剛才拼命喊冷，但大同也不需要體貼到把指尖舔濕了再來愛撫自己吧。

這、這太貼心得令人羞恥。

即使他左閃右避，大手彷彿靈蛇，總會繞回狎玩得刺痛的顆粒上，惹得他難耐至極，只能嚶嚶呻吟。「嗯嗯…」

眼見蕭敬騰已經微張著嘴喘噓噓地發不上力，方大同情生意動，凝視著埋藏於貝齒後的一小截艷紅舌尖，俯身過去封住噴灑甜氣的唇，挑起那濕軟的小舌跟自己纏綿。

被挑逗得湃身漲成粉紅色澤的蕭敬騰只覺身後壓力加重，唇便被緊密的封住了。老實說大同的吻技不怎麼樣，可是那生澀但拼命討好的態度卻讓他更情慾高漲，不顧一切伸出自己的糾纏，水聲嘖嘖在耳膜內迴蕩著。

下身血脈賁張得快崩盤，蕭敬騰甫掀開睜眼簾，便立即沈溺於戀人意亂情迷的瞳孔中，如一汪翻滾的湖泊。他情不自禁的加深了親吻，並把大同的眼鏡拔掉扔上床邊桌面。

這「咯啪」的微小一聲彷彿是激情前的禮炮，把方大同斯文的表象都撕下來了，換成極具侵略性的雄性。他以左腿的膝蓋從後輕撞開懷中人的腿心，在觸到那包沈甸甸又熾熱的重量後，更把整條腿都卡在中間磨蹭，蕭敬騰驚喘想要彈坐而起，卻又被輕柔的按倒在軟床上，床太軟糯了彷彿會把人吸牢，他使盡力也掙不脫。

「啊啊…哈嗯」原來半勃起的陽物已被摩擦得焚燒起來，堅硬的頂著褲檔。

褲子是用柔滑的布料裁成的，不會把分身困得疼痛，但是那隨著勃發的慾望而彎曲成帳篷狀的鼓起，濕漉漉的隆包弧線那麼明顯，無疑令蕭敬騰更羞愧欲死。

他不應該穿大同送的禮服的，早知道，穿牛仔褲也不致如此!

心中無限悔恨啊，但為時已晚。方大同向下瞄到濕成一小灘的腿間，明瞭的吻在燙紅的臉龐上，聊為安撫。腿間的前後摩擦愈來愈用力，姿勢已不再含蓄，快蹭得蕭敬騰擦槍走火了。

「不要、不要…太快…」他連說話都輕軟得像雲。

心感不妙的男人，開始認真掙扎。

「大同…不要…」連自己都聽得出聲音像浸過糖水般沒氣沒力，倒像求歡的撒嬌。

他在心中極力鄙視身體的軟弱，又擔心戀人再挑逗幾下，便會忍不下酥麻感洩身。

想當然爾，方大同看著可愛的戀人被自己摩弄得欲罷不能，瞪著圓滾滾的雙眼喚得那麼執拗又甜膩，是不會明白他心中掙扎有多大，只把它當成是快感之下迫出的叫喚。

他更賣力了，手隨著搖擺的腰身向下撫去，大手潛入腿間包裹住麻癢難耐的陽具，指尖注力的上下搖曳。

「啊啊呀…」如果在內褲、不不!是連西褲都沒脫的情況下就去了該有多丟臉!!

蕭敬騰的身體忠於意志的向快感投降，夾緊方大同的大腿扭動，但腦內卻一直叫囂著不行。

他咬緊牙關，開始用盡僅餘的力量向左翻滾，但戀人會隨著自己的角度追趕上來。

「嚓…」褲鏈被順利的拉下來了，蕭敬騰「唔!」一聲驚呼，大同的手便鑽入來隔著濕得什麼也掩不住的內褲包緊肉柱嘗試套弄，並以為他的急躁翻滾是因為想釋放，吻在下巴，輕喃著「會給你的…噓…」

大手很快地抓到了上下圈弄的節奏。

「啊啊哈…」蕭敬騰難過的仰起頭，差點被急升的快感給沖刷得昏厥。

不是你給我!是我給你啦!!不要再擼了…好辛苦啊。

不、嗯…感覺好強。

戀人的指尖挑起內褲邊緣，兩指從隙縫中插進去，掬起滿指腹的濕潤，並戲謔到「好濕…」

指尖直接觸碰到堅硬，那緊繃的表皮滾燙得就像剛從沸水蹦出來。

「嗚…」

蕭敬騰眨眨酸軟的眼晴，用盡最後一絲不甘心的威力，終於奮力翻過了身，挨到床頭櫃的方向!他的頭向櫃邊一碰…

「唉呀!!!!!」

蕭敬騰大叫一聲，誇張的叫聲嚇走了方大同的三魂七魄。

讓他立即停下所有動作，擔心的湊前去，著急的問「怎麼了?」

蕭敬騰顫抖的雙手抱頭，可憐楚楚的說「撞到頭了…好痛…」

這種帶著哭音的埋怨任誰聽到都會心軟，更何況一向把他寵上天的方大同。

他立即把雙手疊上去揉，並用最溫柔的語氣哄著「我替你揉揉，還是很痛嗎?」

被摟得緊密的男人別開臉，「都是你害我撞到的…痛…」

其實是他死活要翻滾到床邊才造成這次慘劇的。

可是方大同都心疼死了，哪管這樣多，立即認錯「對不起啦是我錯、是我錯，別生氣了。」

「給我拿冰枕過來啦!」某女王發脾氣了。

「好，很快你等我…」方大同立即撲下床要去拿冰枕來服侍女王了。

+_+!

蕭敬騰眸光一閃，陰險的笑容勾起。

你中計了!方大呆，這次還不等我把你吃乾抹淨!!

一直維持嘿嘿笑的嘴角在嘿嘿嘿嘿。

待方大同赤著腳下床背著自己的一瞬。

他敏捷的以大鵬展翅的姿態從床上站起來，想對準大同方向飛擒大撲，把他撲個措手不及。

在心中倒數五、四…

三、二…!!

「敬騰、要拿止痛藥給你嗎…」

但方大同卻在他倒數得正激動的時候呆鈍地扭頭過來。

甫轉頭!

就見到蕭敬騰張大手腳，像隻飛鳥般張牙舞爪的直立在床邊。

還咧著嘴一副猙獰的模樣…

「………」

「………」

「你不是頭痛嗎?站得那麼…高幹嘛…?」

方大同疑惑至極。

「…………………」

蕭敬騰嚇得面容僵硬，維持著誇張的姿勢，下身還半根懸在內褲外。

好半晌沒有反應。

不管三七二十一啦，照計劃進行!

心中意念一轉，勇氣爆發，他張大喉嚨壯膽「啊叱!!!!!!!!」

「叱~~~叱~~~叱~~~」

叫聲還在房間中迴盪。

雙腳用力藉著彈性床墊起跳!

就要把方大同狠狠壓得滾在地毯上，就地正法…!!!

豈料他估算的威猛的彈跳弧度沒有實現，床輕微的彈力只夠他像坐升降機般直上直落…

直上、直落!

一下子直接、乾脆、利索的蹦入了方大同的懷中!!

大同伸出雙手把他接得很牢實、幾乎摟入血肉。

立即急著輕聲細哄，語氣甜得讓人起雞皮疙瘩。

「怎麼啦?我只是出去客廳一下啊，這樣就捨不得啦?」

敬騰真黏人呀，只是出去拿個冰枕那一分鐘都不捨得和自己分開嗎，還硬要撲入懷內。

太可愛了。

「…………不捨得啊…」

蕭敬騰咬牙切齒的從牙縫中溜出這句。

自投羅網，被摟得超緊的他心中媽媽咧咧一輪國罵都沒能罵出口。

已經怨得快要去演竇蛾了。

* * *

蕭竇蛾的背脊被溫厚的大掌拍撫著，他聽著那穩定的心跳聲，緊夾起的眉頭漸漸地鬆開了。

好溫暖哦，這個怕冷的笨蛋平常穿得厚重，從來不知道原來瘦弱的身體如此燙人。

摟著摟著不捨得放開了。

綻放的蓓蕾壓在滑溜的襯衣上，被輕微摩蹭，帶來酸軟的刺痛感。剛才因為驚嚇而頹勢的分身也在擁抱中重新站立起來，紅脹的頂端不時碰到大同的褲襠會引發震顫。

他竟然因為簡單的抱擁而興奮，自己是不是太慾求不滿了。

「敬騰，你還需要冰枕嗎…?」

方大同稍微放鬆手臂，疑惑著懷中人沒有一絲動靜，不會是痛得聲音也發不出來吧!?

他低頭一瞧，蕭敬騰哪是沒有動靜，他暈紅的臉龐壓在自己胸膛上，似有若無的不斷用半裸的身軀在蹭著自己的衣服皺摺，藉由輕微的摩擦力得到撫慰，呼吸節奏都是亂籠的。

「敬騰…」覺得這樣趴在身上倔強地不發一語、卻又忍不住動作的蕭敬騰實在太可愛了，但方大同口拙舌笨，怎麼都擠不出一句甜言蜜語，只好把所有心動化成一聲呼喊，夾著濃郁的溫柔。

雙手伸出去捧高小臉，凝視著他那水盈盈全然信賴的眼波，他的心已經溶化了。只想把這滿腔漲得難受的愛意都灌輸入這古靈精怪的腦袋，讓他知道自己有多麼愛他。

蕭敬騰的下巴抵在胸膛上，頭顱搖搖晃晃的，吐氣如蘭「不要冰枕了，你吻我就不痛。」

方大同眨眨眼晴，受不了一向橫蠻的戀人如此放軟身段，這時要他獻出全副家產也肯定會二話不說的答應，他的雙手收攏得更密，挾著嫩滑的臉頰，低頭。

「嗯…你別挾著我的臉啦…」蕭敬騰的臉被手兜著，不能自由擰動，不滿意的抗議。

「頭低一點啦!」

怎麼自己跟大同也是赤腳，但大同卻硬是高出很多?

「…我不喜歡你從左邊吻我啦，對準角度!」

蕭敬騰呢喃個不停，終於控制好一個方大同的下頷對準頭頂的角度。

方大同一個口令一個動作，達成了各種要求。

低頭迎接美好的親吻，重燃床上激情…

下巴緩緩地壓低一點、再低一點…

+_+! (Again!)

睜著濕漉漉小鹿眼的蕭敬騰，下一秒勾起狡詐的笑容，眸底陰險的目光一閃即逝。

你又中計了!這次是真的把你吃乾抹淨了!

蕭敬騰踮起腳尖，待大同閉上眼睛柔情似水的印下唇瓣，最貼近的瞬間…

忽然把頭顱猛力向後仰，異常精準的敲中方大同的下巴!!

「哇啊!...呃…痛…」方大同脆弱的下巴被堅硬的額頭撞到，痛得溢出了淚花。

他用手掩著泛痛的地方，剛才的衝擊讓牙齒閤到舌頭了…

對不起啦大同寶貝!但是非常時期要用非常手段!

在心中不斷道歉，蕭敬騰立即「撲」上去關心微彎身子的方大同，是名乎其實的撲上去，把痛得無力的方大同拉轉半圈，迫不及待的推到床鋪上，然後整個人壓上，一邊擔心的說「沒事吧…你先躺好啦!」

方大同迷糊間便被推回床上，想坐起來卻被蕭敬騰喝叱「受傷就躺著啦、別亂動!」

「嗯、我沒事…」大舌頭的安慰著。

「行啦我都知道!你受傷了要乖乖躺平哦別坐起來，會頭暈的。」

蕭敬騰熱絡得很，把妄想掙起來的方大同一直推回床中央，按緊肩頭不讓他擰來擰去。

方大同原想找塊鏡子看看傷勢的，見蕭敬騰態度這般強硬，想來他為撞到自己而內疚不已，就順著他意思，不再掙扎，安靜的躺好。

怎麼好端端一個美麗的晚上，不是敬騰受傷就是自己受傷呢。

意料不及地，蕭敬騰就如此壓著自己沒有放開，雙手捧著臉啵啵幾口。

「對不起啦、大同，我會好好補償你的。」嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿。

方大同還沒明白他的意思，那雙淡色的性感薄唇便封住自己的所有疑問，舌尖挑進來掃到口腔內的小傷口，感到自己的畏痛退縮，立即輕劃過滲血的部位，給予安撫。

更溫柔的轉換角度，軟舌一直捲上齒背讓他不其然的顫慄。

蕭敬騰在吞嚥。

把滲著鐵锈味兒的津液都吞入喉嚨，化成血肉。

自己竟然把大同撞得這樣嚴重，心疼死人啦，他皺起眉頭加深了如酒般溫醇的吻。

方大同頭暈眼花，深陷於床舖中，見戀人如此擔心的表情，不禁心甜，由著他的吻一直橫掃到鎖骨上。比自己大上一點的手自然的解開襯衣扣子，隨著動作下滑把吻痕鑄在每寸肌膚上，像會留下一些只有他倆才看到的痕跡。

腹間被惡劣的指尖輕捏著，方大同知道這是敬騰嘲諷他胖了的舉動，他甫想尷尬的掙起身抗議，火熱的吻又烙到小腹上，戀人像小狗般用牙齒細細的啃咬摩弄那塊軟肉，彷彿一輩子沒看過如此好吃的葷。

「唔…」方大同為微痛而驚呼一聲，身上人立即伸出舌頭把咬痕舔濕，再狠親一口，發出濕潤的響吻聲表示他對這截得來不易的微胖的喜愛。

蕭敬騰微笑，這小肚子太可愛了，一小團得來不易的脂肪代表大同在他身邊過得很快樂很滿足。他要永遠看到大同抱著這小肚腩，靦腆的碎碎唸自己又胖了的模樣，那是他專屬的幸福和小秘密。

蕭敬騰解開了皮帶，盯著脹鼓鼓像帳篷的褲檔半晌，盯得方大同終於想出手推開他的頭時，才感覺玩夠了，魅笑著拉開褲鏈。甫拉開拉鏈，迫不及待的陽物便彈跳而出，滿有精神地顫抖，雖然被內褲束縛，但那種獨有的麝香卻掩不下來。

方大同尷尬的微紅了臉，感到股間幾下拉扯，內褲便連著西褲被褪到膝蓋位置。他倒抽口氣，心跳轟轟烈烈的沒停竭過，咬緊牙關，等待狂潮般的快感把自己溺死。

蕭敬騰欣賞著粉色的陰莖跟深紅的頂端，其上的小孔滑下淚滴，整根豎得整齊，像在乞求撫摸。看來不只自己慾火焚身，大同也性致高昂呢。

他用手臂撐起身子，親吻剛才被撞痛的下巴，那微笑的弧度不知怎的狡黠的令人很手癢。

「我要吻你。」

不知道他看夠自己的窘態沒有，方大同輕咳兩聲，不解地回望蕭敬騰的眼睛。

吻就吻啊，剛才他們都不知交換多少親吻了，何必故意問出來呢。

「大同給我吻你嘛。」蕭敬騰軟聲催促。

「嗯嗯。」完全受不了這些語調的方大同胡亂點頭。

「耶~」蕭敬騰歡呼一聲，然後又從他身上一直蹭啊蹭回胯下的位置。

方大同才知不妙，想用手臂撐起上身，卻為時已晚了，因為男人跪在床邊，不打聲招呼便一口含進了自己的堅硬頂部，潮熱的嘴噘起了賣力的把半根炙熱捲入去，圈窄。

「啊哈…」方大同腹部酸得快抽筋，被一輪快感沖刷得渾身打顫，喉間想逸出更尖銳的聲音卻給壓回去了，只是悶哼了幾聲。

「不要為我這樣…」他想推開敬騰的頭，豈料他卻吸吮得更猛，彷彿要把自己的靈魂吸出來似的，讓他一陣酸軟無力，氣喘如牛。

明顯感到大同的反抗減弱。蕭敬騰意得志滿的繼續撥動著舌頭。

嘿嘿，試試我的冰棒絕招吧!包準你腿軟到下不了床!

腦內急速回溯著吃冰棒的重點技巧，嘴裡的功夫花樣百出。他然後緩緩伸出腥紅色的舌尖舐上陽具的頂端，煽情又溫柔的前後掃，大同的分身突然脹了一圈，小孔滑下幾滴當透明的濁汁，沿著柱身傾斜，那火熱的舌頭又順著它流動的方向把汁液吮吸掉，吞嚥，喉頭滑動的聲音聽得方大同想掩住耳朵，臉上有火星在跳躍。晃神間，小蛇溜到圓滑的頂端沿弧度繞圈子，繞了幾圈，才把半根都含進潮濕的口腔中…

「啊啊…」即使多麼壓抑，少經人事的大同粗喘跟微薄的呻吟還是蹦入了蕭敬騰的耳中，他的舌頭從下而上，於囊袋的位置舐上去，含吮小孔隆起小型火山狀的龜頭一下，再重拖故技，不斷重覆的吞吐，維持不急不緩的規律。興奮的陰莖又彈動了一下，吐出一啖苦液滋潤了套弄的動作。

其實滿簡單的嘛。

「呃…」

蕭敬騰吻著，下身也不自覺的豎立起來，彷彿替大同口交而同時自己也得到性興奮，他壓下身子，讓脫出內褲的半根陽具摩擦到粗糙的地毯，享受著愈升愈高的快感。

房間中充滿著男子的喘氣聲跟悶哼，變得情慾淋漓，曖昧氣圍爆炸。

蕭敬騰出動單手，一手拿捏著漲滿了熱液的囊袋，在搓揉，看它們漲成紅紫的顏色。

他抬頭看，大同已經放鬆了身體，不時扭腰配合自己的動作，完全墜入了快感的牢籠，滿身裹汗。

是時機了。

另手把內褲跟西褲從腿間脫走甩開，然後伸出一根指尖掬起濕汁，撥開軟得像綿花的腿，嘗試的向著緊緻的小穴搔動。

「…嗯?」方大同疑惑，卻給下身突然被加快套弄而失了神，以為敬騰只是不小心摸錯了地方。

蕭敬騰緊張兮兮的屏住呼吸，向佈滿粉色皺摺的小洞進攻，這次他以無名指跟食指撥開兩旁的嫩肉，才以中指輕輕按進去…

「敬、敬騰!!?」後穴被入侵，方大同給驚嚇到，瞪圓雙目掙起身子。

他盯著蕭敬騰無辜的一張臉，看到自己濕得慘不忍睹的下半身，爆紅了臉。

結巴「你、你在做什麼啊…」

「大同，讓我抱你。」

蕭敬騰聲音沙啞卻堅定，雙瞳似一汪清澈的湖泊。

方大同知道裡面盛滿對自己的愛。

他靜了半晌，深深的閉眼。

再睜開，已換上堅定的表情。

「你讓我先拿個東西，不然我們待會都不好過…」

「好吧。」

蕭敬騰心中欣喜若狂，不敢太明目張膽，跟隨大同擺出堅定不移的表情。

哇哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

大同、你是我的人了。

軒仔我們成功了!

方大同一直爬到床邊，拉開抽屜，從裡面掏找東西，邊說「敬騰，你也躺上床來吧。」

「哦。」蕭敬騰收起淫穢的表情，快快跳上床，迫不及待的躺好，摟緊大同的腰肢。

「手給我…」大同半邊臉埋在抽屜中，含糊的說。

蕭敬騰早知道大同如此害羞，也不拆穿，利索的伸出手。

大同要給自己的料想是潤滑劑之類的東西吧，雖然自己也有所準備，可是大同自己買的，表示他早已預備了獻身予自己，這意義讓他虛榮心飛揚。

蕭敬騰已經憋笑憋得快抽筋了。

不知道這樣暗爽會不會得內傷?

正暗笑到抖，手腕卻忽然一緊。

蕭敬騰疑惑的看向自己的右手腕，其上套了一圈手環，環上佈滿毛茸茸的小羽毛。

他拉扯一下，手環是滿有彈性的軟橡筋，羽毛成了柔軟保護層，還是…粉紅色的。

這什麼跟什麼啊…?

他有不詳的預感，沿著手環上的彈性橡筋追溯，發現原來還有一環被連於一起。

簡單點說，這個不會勒傷皮膚的東西…….是情趣手銬吧?

下一秒，他眼睜睜看到大同把另一環，乾脆利落的圈到床柱上，然後拉到柱底。

喂，這樣他勢必要從床上站起來才能把那環拔出來!!

一陣恐懼襲來，蕭敬騰狂扯著手上的環，卻發現那橡筋怎扯都牢實得很，根本拉不開。

仔細一瞧其上好像有個卡死的機關，他一下子搞不懂怎打開。

「方大同!!!」

「大同、你搞什麼!!?放開我!!」

他張開喉嚨大叫大吼，彎下嘴角狂扯，卻只拉動了彈性橡筋。

方大同討好的微笑，捧高他的臉，親吻住嚷個不休的唇，把抗議都封死了。

「唔唔唔、嗯…」

蕭敬騰原想啃咬他的唇，但嚐到了嘴裡的血味，又捨不得，只能掙扎著扭動。

* * *

男人在踏出門口之前，忽然轉身滿臉擔憂。

已經受過不少心靈衝撃的方大同敏感的抽氣。

『大同，看你這樣瘦，真的沒問題嗎?』

『嗯、呃?什麼問題?』

男人看他臉色緋紅，搖了搖頭，又轉回來，隨身抽起椅子坐下。

『你的男友性格溫馴嗎?』

方大同思索了一下，想到蕭敬騰如小狐狸般可愛的笑容，不禁勾起微笑。

『不太。還有點小奸詐。』不過很討喜。

一臉沈醉愛河的模樣讓男人翻了翻白眼。

方大同繼續說『對了、他這幾天應該會見到軒仔哦。因為他們有綵排…』

說著又覺得自己多此一舉，男人肯定早知道自己戀人的去向吧。

『這…』男人驚訝的瞪大眼，原來大顆的眼睛顯得更大了。

害方大同緊張的狂吞口水…怎麼了。

『你完蛋了大同…軒仔一定會教他有的沒的。』

因為他了解張敬軒那土撥鼠的性格，肯定會來搞局的。

方大同皺起眉頭，一臉不解。

男人卻忽然想起什麼，從背包掏出一副毛毛手環。

原來是他新買的，現在無條件贈送吧。

『這是什麼?』方大同不敢接過。

『接好啦。』

『我不想銬他…』

『這是非常手段而已，你知道如何讓他不痛的放鬆下來，但是他可不懂哦。這樣算起來，倒是你溫柔體貼的慢慢指導他，好過有人流血受傷吧，你受傷了他也會很難過哦。』

這樣說也好像有點道理。

方大同的男性自尊心默默作崇。

『可是…你怎知道軒仔沒教他…那個放鬆…』

他完全不知如何措辭。

男人好像嫌他太笨般敲了他肩膀一記。

『很簡單啦，因為我懂。』

一對情侶中只有一個懂就OK了。

* * *

床被猛烈的搖得吱吱作響。

「大同、你現在不放開我、我跟你沒完!!」

「喂、大同!」

方大同用指尖捏住被冷落很久的乳尖，輕揉，滿意的聽到急速的喘息。

用唇齒咬住了那顆可愛的小紅點，以舌頭舔濕起了疙瘩的乳暈，挑起深層的情慾。

另手握著勃起的陽物在上下套弄，蕭敬騰掙扎得更厲害了，沒被扣的單手不斷摀住下方，卻每次都被大同溫柔挪開。

可惡!一只手什麼都做不了!!

最慘的是，大同無容置疑的又挑起了他的慾念。

真不知道自己怎會被碰一兩下就情難自禁，這個身體太令他蒙羞了。

「我不會讓你受一點痛的。」方大同認真的撫摸著白皙的身體，輕輕保證。

「屁啦!!你放開我，我還讓你爽呢!」

蕭敬騰怒了，口不擇言，流氓的本性就是如此揮灑自如。

方大同不顯生氣，脫掉那鬆開的內褲跟西褲，拉開頑強抵抗的雙腿。

蕭敬騰卻拼命挾緊幼腿，捲起身子，一直不停在罵。

「卑鄙!惡劣!我沒想到你是這樣無恥的!竟然用道具!早知道這樣我去買個春藥灌你不就了了!」

肌肉酸軟，雙腿終於撐不住，維持了幾分鐘就被大同順利拉開了。

方大同壓著腿，從櫃中抽出一罐小型的液體，打開蓋子。

蕭敬騰驚慌的看著潤滑劑，驚覺自己兵敗如山倒，忽然扁起嘴唇，淒慘的飲泣起來。

「嗚啊…大同…你都不知道我是多麼愛你、你捨得讓我痛嗎!?你不捨身成仁還綁我，我對你失望了、我的心死了我眼神都死了，你上完我、我肯定變行屍走肉了…」

方大同被他的台詞惹笑了，鼓著臉頰顫抖。

繼續專心於手下的潤滑工作。

手指沾滿足夠的液體搓揉，待變得溫熱才塗上股溝。

「笑個屁!!還笑、我讓你笑!!!待會等我解了手銬我讓你哭出來…啊…」

老天這什麼啊好熱…他收緊了小穴，感到那兒被大同的指尖搓得愈來愈熱。

尾椎升起一股奇怪的躁熱讓他不自然的想逃避，卻又會被大手捏緊屁股逃不開。

心中的緊張指數節節上升，他說話更如行雲流水停不了。

看懷柔沒用，他決定說道理。

「大同、大同你先解開我，我們再慢慢商量嘛，你不是說最重要是溝通嗎。你綁著我算什麼溝通嘛，你不要看著我股溝啦你看著我誠懇的雙眼，再從長計議慢慢溝好不好!?」

一根指頭順著滋潤滑進來了，違和的感覺讓他尖喊都頂在喉心，礙於面子而喊不出來。

那指尖在內壁細掃著刮弄，他用力收緊挾道多少次都敵不過偏執卻小心的動作。

某種灼熱正在攀升。

「我們都在床上了你不用這樣急嘛!大同!喂!哈…啊…」

混蛋!叫你停下來、你卻愈挖愈深，根本不把我的話當一回事!

把我的話當成了狗屁當成背景音樂當助興了吧!!

蕭敬騰拼命扭動臀部意圖擺脫深入後方的兩根手指，怎知一扭，卻讓手指不小心滑入更深的地方，讓他瞬間被抽光了氣力，顫抖著身軀喘氣，說不出一個字。

戳得好深…好像攪拌到柔軟的核心了，好奇怪…

他的喉嚨不自覺的吟哦出一連串聽了就令人臉紅的呻吟…「嗯啊…」

還隨著抽插的速度愈喘愈急，詭異得要命!

三指都進來了，呼嚕的藉著溫暖的蜜汁而轉動，蕭敬騰下半身快麻痺掉，但神經未稍的感覺卻關不掉。只能粗暴的喃喃嘶叫「你先把該死的手指拔出來啦，不然我怎跟你說話…犯規啊這是…呼呼…」

可是無論他怎麼呼喊，方大同也只是微笑的親在他臉頰上安慰，繼續手下仔細又緩慢的擴張工作。

直到蕭敬騰只能發出淺喘跟極力壓制的呻吟，直到他渾身放軟只剩腰肢有規律的隨抽插扭動，直到他把紅通通的臉狠埋入枕頭中，後穴的皺摺已全都盛開變成鮮艷的顏色，收放間看到閃著水澤的嫩肉在含吮著手指，像一張濕熱的口般，直到前方的勃起緊繃得快要噴射出來…

方大同知道他已為他準備好了，傾身把他的臉從枕頭堆中捧出來，對著玫瑰似的唇瓣親吻。

悶聲不響了很久，蕭敬騰不打一聲招呼便咬下去、咬出了血，然後不甘的吞掉，眼角濕潤。

知道自己已無任何抵抗機會了，還是不輸口舌。

「媽的你就上我，上了你就知道我後面多厲害，你敢進來我肯定挾斷你!!」

方大同沒有喊痛，愛憐的再把甜蜜餵入口腔中，邊說著

「哈哈，我不喜歡你說髒話，可是我想知道你後面多厲害。」

把身下人的兩腿拉開、昂揚抵在入口，輕輕磨蹭。

「我就喜歡說!你管我，媽的媽的媽的媽的媽的!!去你媽的!!」

蕭敬騰倒抽口氣，一連串髒話無比流利。

方大同苦笑，他感到到敬騰緊張得手腳都僵掉了。

「我媽有什麼得罪你了嗎?」

陽物開始模擬的頂弄著。

蕭敬騰臉立即漲成火紅色調，指尖緊糾床單。

呆半晌，終於頹然的把臉埋入方大同肩中，吸吸鼻子。

想嘗試放鬆後庭卻發現真的很難造到。

「當然有!她生下你這個卑鄙小人，就是徹底的得罪了我!」

她為什麼會生下你這個又呆又白痴、只會耍耍小聰明、卻頂著椰殼頭周圍撞騙、還耍計用手銬扣人才能成功捅屁股的男人啊!

卑鄙!小人!人渣!敗類!你這個方大呆!!你算什麼光明正大的男人!

她為什麼會生出你這個偶爾會有一點點帥、偶爾會笑得那麼一點點迷人，偶爾體貼得叫人發火，偶爾又純情得要命，生出你這個…讓我栽得那麼徹底、想逃又逃不開的男人啊!...混蛋!!

最最最最令他生氣的點，其實就是自己那麼沒骨氣了!

蕭敬騰愈想愈為自己感到可悲，乾脆摟緊戀人。

想來想去，沒底氣的怒咆出這句其實很窩囊的話來。

「方大同你要讓我痛一丁點，就別妄想這件事能輕易了結!」

方大同輕吻去他眼角倔強的沒有掉下的淚珠。

他知道敬騰對於二人快將融合一體，與自己分享著同樣的感動。

在方大同快要進入時，蕭敬騰卻喊叫起來。

「大同你沒有用小雨衣…你這混蛋!!你想我不舒服到死啊!」

「我有，是我好喜歡的巧克力口味哦，沒聞到嗎?」

他微笑，摸摸他汗濕的臉。

剛才他掏敬騰的外套時，意外抓出一大把幾十個安全套，差點沒嚇死。

他原來對自己的能力那麼有自信啊，真汗顏。

「呃…」被識破了詭計，某人只能裝沒事。「嗯、有穿就…行…」

方大同調整好姿勢，準備一舉攻堅了。

* * *

「大、大同!」懷中人又抬起緊張的小臉拼命喊。

方大同低頭微笑，目光溫柔似水，不顯煩躁。「嗯?」

「你你、快說些我會很想聽的話，不然我把你弄斷哦。」

蕭敬騰輕咬著下唇，著急補充「…只是你對我的。」

為什麼大同的嘴從來都那麼嚴實。

就不肯說一句甜言蜜語呢，還是他覺得兩個人都是大男人，不需要這些。

可是他卻從不知道他，其實很需要。

想要得快死掉，只要說一句就好。

他會珍惜一輩子的。

方大同呆了半晌，為這個上星期才被威脅過的問題而苦惱。

「呀……?」

等了一分鐘，戀人等不及了。

為什麼這男人可以呆得如此人神共憤，他似被踏著尾巴的小獸，通紅了臉細吼

「算了、算了!!!要上就上啦，什麼都不要說了!」

其實即使沒有什麼承諾，他也不稀罕!!

方大同看著懷中的男人發脾氣，可愛的緊皺眉頭，委屈至極，連眼角的淚不停滾都無所知覺，突然靈光一閃明白了。他心疼的把敬騰摟得更緊，吻著濕成一片的臉頰。

他終於知道他一直不斷耍任性的目的了。

他明白敬騰需要、想要的是什麼了。

方大同臉龐燒起來了，俯身貼在耳邊說…

「敬騰…我喜歡你、我愛你、我愛你…」

「好愛你，真的、真的好愛你，好喜歡你，我愛你…」

整個人快著火了，但他不容許自己停下來。

親吻著敬騰的臉，烙下自己的氣息，細說著這樣久以來的戀愛心情，不斷不斷的說…

蕭敬騰呆掉幾秒，然後彎下嘴角。

突然伸出手、嘴緊咬著手背，淚水像缺堤般不斷湧出來，哭得肩膀一抽一抽的超誇張。

「嗚嗚嗚嗚…太、太肉麻!太肉麻了，受不了了…」

他是因為受不了而哭的，絕不是因為其他。

「我喜歡你，敬騰，你一直在我心中…愛你、愛你…真的好喜歡你」

方大同覺得其實開了口就沒有那麼難，像溜口順一直說，一邊看敬騰邊哭邊笑很狼狽。

「知道啦!沒人叫你說這樣多，閉嘴啦!嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚…」

煩不煩啊，聽得煩死了。

雖然這樣說，但蕭敬騰卻哭得像萬姜女般，雙手抱緊方大同的脖子拼命嚎哭。

淚水奔狂奔，哭到最後他都不知道自己其實在哭什麼了。

「唔..嗚…」

哭到差不多，蕭敬騰拼命用雙手抹淚。

好丟臉。

方大同想轉身給他拿面紙時，卻感到下身無端緊窒得不可思議，一陣陣致命的快感跟束縛感湧現。

「嗯…?」

他驚訝的向下瞧，敬騰正哭哭啼啼的用雙手握著自己的下身，對準後穴，慢慢的坐下去。

「啊…哈…」

戀人辛苦的仰起脖子平服不適感。

濕潤的小穴終於艱辛的把堅硬吞到最深處。

「呼…」蕭敬騰放軟手腳，鬆口氣。

拾頭卻見方大同臉紅耳赤，目定口呆，還不敢動半分。

他勾起囂張的笑，虛弱但堅定的宣佈。

「喂，你看清楚沒?」

「是我蕭大爺上．了．你。」

方大同呼口氣，也笑了。

這個可愛至極、從不認輸的王子啊。

「呯嗙!」

正捧著餐盤的方大同險險側頭躲過，枕頭擊中門扉，鬆軟的掉地。

半挨坐在床上的男人眼見攻撃失效，不甘的抓起另一個枕頭舉起。

「你不餓嗎?」方大同討好的微笑，淡定的把手上的淡粥和漬菜、肉鬆遞前。

半天沒有東西下肚的男人正饑腸，撇起嘴思前想後，決定先停戰，放下枕頭。

方大同把餐盤擱下，熟練的調整枕頭，讓戀人躺得更舒服，在聽到他因為被觸碰到腰間而輕呼酸痛時，手勢更柔了，像呵護珍貴的寶藏般。

他不好意思的清清喉嚨，想到了什麼又愉快的微笑起來。

「笑屁!你想到什麼污穢的東西了!不準意淫我!」

蕭敬騰臉紅到脖子大聲嚷嚷，吼幾句又氣虛，不得已倚氣喘在枕頭上休息。

見鬼了，怎麼說幾句就底氣不足了。

「我想的不是污穢的東西，除非你覺得自己是。快來吃粥，不然會更沒氣力。」

原來這種事情是想問軒仔的，但卻因他出差而陰差陽錯的問了他男友，現在想起來都要慶幸。

方大同笑痕勾得更深，一臉如沐春的樣子讓蕭敬騰恨死了。

這樣狡辯還把老虎當小貓看，有你罪受的，即使手腳無力也要報復這男人的不識好歹!

蕭敬騰待大同把餐盤放好，立即抽起床邊他看到的任何東西亂擲一通。

貓空纜車站買的手工製小熊、丟!

聖誕節送的粗綿圍巾、扔!

生日時送的hello kitty抱枕、擲!

還有鐵灰色的鬧鐘，已經抄在手中舉高了，但想想、這只又重又硬，丟中可是會受傷流血的…只好不甘心的悄悄放下來。再尋找新的目標，雙眼一掃、找到了!

之前覺得好可愛而一起買下的貓咪公仔，這個沒殺傷力，我掉!

方大同任他亂攻擊一輪沒有反抗，其實被柔軟的公仔掉中半點不痛，他站著不痛不癢的成為目標紙板，一邊被丟一邊彎身撿好東西。

直到敬騰已無物可用，轉身想抽走身後的枕頭時，立即著急的阻止他，按好枕頭。

「怕了吧!?」蕭敬騰蠻驕傲於自己的命中率。

「怕你丟走沒得躺會腰疼。」方大同溫柔細說，坐好，轉身拿起湯匙，勺粥。

蕭敬騰立竿見影的漲紅了臉，張大嘴說不出一個字，然後怒咆「疼也不關你事!你要真怕，昨天就…不會、就就就…」

看戀人結巴了半天都沒有下文，方大同也沒拆穿「怎會不關我事呢?快來，吃粥。」

在湯匙體貼的遞到嘴邊時，蕭敬騰卻緊閉雙唇耍任性，死都不開口。

方大同低頭想親親唇瓣卻給他猛力推開，轉身用被子捲好自己，怎樣也不就範。

鼓鼓的被子中傳來悶聲「我不想吃粥…」聽著還滿有幾分可憐的意味。

「你病了要吃清淡的東西…等你病好我們去吃大餐好不好。」

方大同擱下湯匙，伸手摸摸像小孩子般發著脾氣的男人，順勢按摩腰部讓他好過點。

今早方大同擁抱著蕭敬騰醒來時便驚覺他體溫高得嚇人。

意志迷糊的一直說好難受，把他嚇得立即奔下床拿體溫計，結果戀人發高燒至三十九度。

方大同只好抱著他看私家醫生並強制他休息、準時吃藥。

但是病人卻很不乖，腰痛腿軟還一直動過不停，像被惹怒的小貓般亂揮爪子，讓他很頭疼。

「如果不是你我會發燒嗎!!?我要吃了你，我要上你。」

蕭敬騰懷恨在心。如果是因為他吃了大同而病倒就算了，現在不但被吃乾抹淨而發燒的原因還是如此羞於啟齒的，真讓他捶心肝喚句老天不公啊。

「好啊，等你病好再慢慢商量。」方大同很從善如流，什麼都順著他意思準沒錯。

「屁啦!昨晚我說溝通你有聽嗎!?你雙眼看到股溝就發光，商什麼量!?你現在就答應我!讓我做上面的，不然我餓死算了沒人可憐了。」

方大同眨眨眼睛，忽然覺得自己好像幼稚園男阿姨。

「好，我答應你，讓你做上面那個。」

男人靜幾秒，懷疑的喃出一句「……真的?」

「真的、真的，快吃點東西吧。」方大同應和。

蕭敬騰歡呼一聲「好耶!~~」

得到口頭承諾便歡天喜地，很快的掀開被子想彈坐而起，卻又拉扯到下半身的肌肉，只能雪雪呼痛按著羞恥的部位，難看的攤平在床上等疼痛過去。

「嗚…」痛痛痛、是誰說不會讓他受一點疼的，事後的酸痛難道就不算嗎!?

雖然昨晚大同也真的沒有呈現一絲粗魯，不但不痛…還滿舒服的…

正趴伏在枕頭上想有的沒有，跟昨晚同樣溫暖的大手便把自己擁抱起來，輕柔的調整位置。

「敬騰，沒事吧，很痛嗎!?」

蕭敬騰激靈一下，臉紅耳赤，體溫急升。我、我我…剛才在想什麼啊!?

竟然被抱幾次就如此陶醉，就為這個椰殼頭呆子他值得嗎!?哼!

發現自己已不知不覺被擁入厚實的懷中，蕭敬騰又是一輪不滿「你上床做什麼!快滾下去!」

「難道你想對病人動手動腳麼!?竟然想趁我病就乘虛而入，門都沒有!即使我細皮嫩肉讓你流連忘返，也不能如此食髓知味的!!」

「你想太多囉，我也沒有這麼饑渴吧。」方大同額上三條黑線。

我是很想，但也沒有饑渴到襲擊病人吧。

「誰知道你!你這個二十七歲的老處男，為了想捅個形狀優美的屁股什麼都做得出，可憐我的小屁又是得天獨厚啊舉世無雙啊又嫩又圓啊…」

蕭敬騰喃喃自語，哀怨得要命。

「來，快吃粥，粥要涼了。」

方大同忍下大笑的衝動，勺起一匙，細心的遞到嘴邊，蕭敬騰悻悻然吃一口，皺起眉頭「太熱了。」

他立即放在嘴邊吹涼，然後再餵。

戀人低頭吃了一口，抱怨「……太涼了。」

「………」

背後的男人好久沒說話。

蕭敬騰暗自心驚，自己這樣亂發脾氣真的惹火大同了嗎。

他單手撥著枕頭套。不會吧，那個好好先生不是沒有脾氣的嗎。而且自己昨晚那麼辛苦，又病了難道沒有權利耍任性嗎?自己也沒有過份啊，最多以後不說他是老處男行了吧，雖然他已經真的不是了…什麼嘛，對個病人動真氣，太過份了，有沒有這樣小器的?想想大同這樣小事就不滿了，其實根本就不夠愛我吧…唉我自生自滅算了。

正覺得全世界都欠了自己，委屈得眼光泛濕時。

身後的方大同有所動作了，他把蕭敬騰的臉輕捧向後，嘴唇堵上來。

「唔!?」蕭敬騰被扣得死緊，反抗不了，只好承受這突如其來的吻，唇被壓開了，大同口中的粥緩緩過渡，迫得他不得不吞嚥，想退後那雙唇又會追上來。

直到吞下所有粥，唇邊的殘餘被大同的舌尖舔乾之後，他才能抗議「搞什麼啊!?」

「這樣的溫度適合嗎?」

方大同笑問，那微笑像太陽的溫度會燙傷臉頰。

身體莫名發燙，蕭敬騰歸咎於發燒，不希望自己想太多。

「還好啦、咳咳…」他著急的捧起碗「我自己吃、我自己吃。」

他還真怕大同會重拖故技，把整碗粥餵完。

哼、怪了，過了昨晚之後，只要大同挨近點，他都會突然呼吸急促、羞怯難耐，這是什麼回事!?

方大同緊摟著腰，加上手勢輕按摩，看戀人乖乖的把粥和平常最討厭的酸漬菜都慌張的吃光，不禁勾起寵溺的微笑。

替他撥開過長的髮，親吻在暈紅的臉上。

真不敢相信自己擁有了這個得天獨厚的男人。

心中的幸福讓他笑得更甜。

這個輕吻卻令蕭敬騰莫名其妙的顫抖了一下。

真、真的見鬼了。

* * *

「喂，軒仔嗎?你現在仔細聽，我是避開大同的監視才能打給你的。呃、監視是因為他爽過之後離不開我了。他怕我技巧太好、太多人追而拋棄他。所以現在說話的聲量要降低一點，別給你男友聽到了哦。」

「我告訴你，上次我們商量的計劃我完滿達成了，大同那個弱受，你沒有看到他的小樣享受得不得了，我把他翻過來翻過去的上了好多次哦。你教我的絕招，每一招都令他神魂癲倒，欲仙欲死、欲罷不能，真的太厲害了，不知你那邊情況怎樣，我想你男朋友也被你弄得下不了床還發高燒吧，都說我們夠威猛的啦。那個你借我的巧克力味小雨衣不錯用。好了匯報完畢，我要去滿足我的甜心了，怕他太需要我，嘿嘿嘿。」

在掛線前一刻，淫笑著的蕭敬騰又像想到要補充的。

「對了，我推薦一副毛毛手銬給你，真的太好用了，只要一銬上去肯定逃不掉，它是橡膠製的包準不會弄傷你寶貝的，而且是…粉紅色的哦、呵呵呵呵。」

在蕭敬騰掩著嘴角笑得正酣暢時，那邊卻傳來陌生的聲音。

「蕭同學，你要找軒仔嗎?他正在洗澡哦。」

「咦、你是…?」

「他的同居人。」

「哦，那啊、啊哈哈哈...那你不用轉告他我打來了…啊、呃那……拜拜!」


End file.
